


Le Temps De L’amour

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Boy Scouts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moonrise Kingdom au, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three days before the greatest storm of the century. Two kids in love. One plot to escape their island home.Wes Anderson, eat your heart out.AKA, the Moonrise Kingdom AU.





	1. New Penzance

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven’t watched the movie already, it’s on netflix, but I hope i’ll be able to do a good job giving a shot-for-shot remake of the film with these idiots.

Damien was a good kid. 

 

Well, arguably. He listened to his foster mother and father, and choked down his green vegetables at the dinner table lined with the other boys, and answered every question his scout master asked with a “yessir” and “nope”. 

 

Sure, he did set the occasional fire, or taunt the other campers in german when they called him a “pussy boy”, and he landed a swift kick to fieldmate Hecox’s groin when the latter told him that his best friend was imaginary. But Damien didn’t believe in thinking in extremes. His mother had always insisted that he was a good boy, her darling, and so he remained so. 

 

Her death had left him stranded, like so many others, on New Penzance with the Billings family and the Khaki Scouts and the Church at Saint Jack Wood. The island was crisscrossed by tidal pools and hiking trails, with no real roads to its name. Old Chickchaw migration paths snakes across the western coast like lines in an oak tree. Summers End, the house with the watchtower, crowned the tip of the island like a jewel, white-shuttered windows blinking owlishly as the only child inside paced. The Bozeman’s were proud of the cottage, and much less so of their daughter. 

 

Erica was a bad kid. 

 

Yes, she threw rocks, set up tripwires,  and sat in the school office more often than her actual desk, and the world was better for it. Teachers would have rather sent her to be marched to the principal than entertained hours of questions about space and poetry in the middle of math class. 

 

But she was happy in the little house at summer's end. She had her cat, and her letters, and her view of the bay from the school bus stop. 

 

It was only upon the meeting of the two, months shy of Damien’s thirteenth birthday, that New Penzance would unknowingly embark upon a path of destiny, willed to end in misery. For one year from their meeting, Fieldmate Damien Haas snuck from his bed and fled camp Ivanhoe in a mad dash to summer's end. Unbeknownst to him, he was in a race against nature, for a storm would strike the island and ravage the coastline quite thoroughly. 

 

In three days time. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Jiminy Cricket, he flew the coop!” 

 

David Moss stood at the head of the group of scouts, and was the first to hear scoutmaster Raub’s declaration. He shifted his stance to elbow Ian Hecox in the side, jutting out his chin in the direction of Haas’ empty tent. 

 

The sparsely furnished space was modest in appearance. Maps lined the walls and peeled at the corners, and the cot had been stripped of its bedding. Polaroid photos of a young girl with dark skin were spilling from beneath his pillow. 

 

“Who’s the dame?” Ian raised his voice to ask. 

 

“Grab your orienteering kits,” Scoutmaster Raub ordered, standing and straightening his beige uniform pants, “were mobilizing as soon as the sheriff arrives.”

 

“What’s the mission?” Noah Grossman called from his position near the edge of the crowd of boys. 

 

“Search and rescue,” Scoutmaster Raub emphasized slowly, casting a direct look at Ian and David. “Lasercorn, I don’t want to hear about any violence.”

 

“But what if he resists?” David asked incredulously. 

 

“Your mission is to find him, not to hurt him!” Scoutmaster Raub said, not for the first time to this particular group of scouts. This particular company of Khaki Scouts has become infamous for mobilizing without mercy when it came to yearly capture the flag matches at the St. Jack Wood Hullabaloo, to the point where several scouts on the opposing team were in need of medical attention. 

 

Lasercorn gave Ian a pointed look and a quick nod. The recovery of Damien Haas would be without mercy. 

 

It wasn’t quite that they disliked Damien; he was funny and didn’t make waves with the other scouts. It was only how strange the other boy came off to the company that landed him in hot water with his peers. The constant impressions, and the reports of conversations with a boy that none of them were sure existed were plenty ammunition for bullying by some of the more seasoned campers. 

 

“Let me tell you one thing,” Lasercorn spoke to the crowd of scouts when Scoutmaster Raub turned to march for the north field, “I’m not going to be the only one who forgot to bring a weapon.” He spat in the dirt, then began drawing a crude outline of the island with the toe of his loafer. “Only question is, where the cuss is he?”


End file.
